A few new nations
by AnimeMangaWhatever123
Summary: The nations find quite the surprise one meeting. What will happen because of it?
1. Chapter 1

The New Nations.

No I don't own Hetalia. :( I wish I did though. On to the story!

Typical meeting. France was trying to grope England, England yelling at France, and China trying to break up the fight with food. Except one thing. Spain, Russia, and Turkey were missing.

"Will everyone be quiet!"Germany yelled slamming his hands down on the table. Ever nation froze then turned and looked at Germany.

"As you can see three of us are gone."Germany said. Before he could say anything else America stood up and yelled,"Time for me to be a hero!". Then America ran out of the sighed and along with the axis and the rest of the allies he walked out of the room. Suddenly they heard America shriek.(Like a girl).

The nations looked at each other surprised. They all broke into a run,ducking into the room America had walked in. All of them stopped in their tracks and gaped in shock. Facing America were three boys about in their teens. That wasn't what had surprised the nations the most though. The kids looked a lot like Russia, Turkey, and Spain.

The Russian boy was wearing a coat that went to his hips with a fur edged hood and black pants and boots. He had a copper chain around his neck. He had spiky pale hair with bright blue eyes. He wasn't very tall though not as tall as Russia.

The Spanish one wore a cute green military suit with tan boots. He had the same wavy brown hair with bright green eyes. His hair was all over the place. He had the same happy smile as Spain.

All of the countries had seen Turkey without his mask at one point or another. The boy shared the same olive toned skin and black hair. He wore a green parka and black pants with black boots. They all looked like Russia, Turkey,and Spain had de aged a ten years.

"What the?"America yelled. All of the nations fully agreed with America on that statement."England did you curse them?!"America shrieked. England frantically shook his head no.

The boys looked fairly confused too. Until a voice came behind the nations."Looks like you met them."Turning around they saw Russia,Turkey,and Spain. "What the."England squeaked his gaze flicking from the boys to the nations.

Suddenly one of the boys ran past them and tackle hugged the smiling spaniard. "Big brother!"The boy yelled other boys followed moving to their likenesses. Russia affectionately patted the little boy on the head. While Turkey just smiled. All of the other nations were now quite confused."Meet our little brothers."Spain proclaimed happily. "Wait What?!"The other nations yelled.

**I love cliffies. Please do not flame this story. R&R. See ya later. Sorry if it is short. I'm writing this on my iPod.**


	2. Poor Baltics

A new nations

A girl walked in swinging a frying pan.

I don't own Hetalia but I do own a frying pan. R&R.

"Yep. They are our little brothers."Spain said happily.

Germany nodded stiffly."If they are nations they vill have to get to know everyone else."Germany said.

The boys nodded and picked up a few shoulder bags that they slung over their shoulder. They followed the nations out the door, clearly nervous.

They walked into the loud meeting room. The Baltics froze up when they saw the Russian boy next to Russia.

Germany sighed and calmly called the meeting to order.

Translation: He yelled at everyone to be quiet they were setting a bad example.

After everyone had quieted down.(The Baltics were too scared to move.) Germany sighed."These are our newest members. Boys will you please introduce yourselves."Germany said.

The Russian boy stepped up."I'm Aidyn also known as the republic of Kazakhstan."Aidyn said cheerfully. The spainard went next."I'm Jose Also known as Andorra."Andorra said smiling."And I'm Derek aka Syria."Syria said flashing a smile.

"Break time. Introduce yourselves to the new people. Just talk."Germany said. Prussia took this time to yell at Spain why he wasn't told about Andorra. France pulled a rose out of nowhere."If he is Andorra he is my little brother too."France said happily. Hungary pulled out her frying pan. Belarus was cooing happily about Kazakhstan.

The Baltics were freaked out. Another Russian?! The fact that Belarus was happy about did nothing

to steady their nerves."Why are you shivering so much."A voice from in front of them came. Looking up they saw the object of their terror. Kazakhstan Latvia let out a nervous squeak.

Second chappie! Yay! Latvia is so cute when he is scared. :)

R&R!


End file.
